The King's Dark Deal
This is the companion quest which is given by Jahan after you speak to Greal as part of the Follow the Wizard quest chain. Jahan reveals that his lifelong quest is to find and kill the Demon Balberith who laid claim on his soul. Walkthrough You can find Balberith in the basement of the Abandoned Shack, east edge of the Phantom Forest Swamp Waypoint. * Have Jahan in the party and initiate a dialogue with Balberith. Depending on the dialogue choices, you have several ways of completing this quest: * You can attack Balberith. ** He will reveal his true form and summon two Cyclops Moondancers and two Cyclops Bonecrushers. He also summons four Slaves of Torment who will heal him each turn. He starts with 100 elemental resistance and 50 Tenebrium resistance. Each Slave killed will reduce Balberith's resistance to the element he represents by 20, so it gives motivation to kill them first. ** Killing the demon resolves this quest. He drops the and you can continue Follow the Wizard. * You can make a deal with Balberith to kill another demon for him in exchange for the Rune Stone. ** You get Bold +1 and this quest will be resolved. Jahan will be respecced and he will no longer have further dialogues with you. ** The demon Raalzen Ax'aroth is near the west end of the Source Temple. He is vulnerable to water based attacks. ** Return to Balberith after you kill Raalzen Ax'aroth and he will give you the and you can continue Follow the Wizard. * You choose not to make a deal with Balberith. ** You get Cautious +1 and Balberith will ask you to give up Jahan as part of the original deal. ** If you choose to give up Jahan, you get Righteous +1 and this quest will be resolved. Jahan will leave the party permanently and Balberith will give you the and you can continue Follow the Wizard. ** If you choose not to give up Jahan, you get Renegade +1 and Jahan will ask you to join his fight to kill Balberith. This quest will be resolved once you kill Balberith (look above for the strategy). He drops the and you can continue Follow the Wizard. Rewards * 12825 XP for killing Balberith, 5130 XP for 4 Slaves and 29320 XP for the remainder adds and a chance at | }} * 10260 XP and Bold +1 if you make the deal with Balberith to kill the other demon. * 10260 XP + 12825 XP and Cautious +1, Righteous +1 if you do not make the deal with Balberith but choose to give Jahan to him. * 10260 XP + 12825 XP and Cautious +1, Renegade +1 if you do not make the deal with Balberith and join Jahan in his fight to kill the demon. ** 12825 XP for killing Balberith, 5130 XP for 4 Slaves and 29320 XP for the remainder adds and a chance at | }} ru:Мрачная сделка короля Category:Original Sin quests